dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Batmobile
The Batmobile was the main mode of transportation for Batman that has been redesigned and rebuilt over the years. First Batmobile 's early Batmobile.]] Not much is known about Batman's early Batmobile. Due to mechanical trouble, he was forced to abandon it and had a more robust vehicle designed and built by Earl Cooper, an out-of-work automobile designer with a reputation as a troublemaker in the industry. Second Batmoblie Earl Cooper designed and built the second Batmobile (inspired by a vehicle of similar design Bruce saw at the Gotham's World's Fair during a date with Andrea Beaumont) that included such items as a turbine jet, grappling hook, ejection seats, on-board navigation and computer with video uplink, oil slick and caltrops. Batman had two vehicles with this design: * The first was destroyed by Penguin. * The second was built after Penguin's defeat with several upgrades. In an alternate timeline, resistance leader Bruce Wayne had a very similar attack vehicle to the second Batmoblie. Third Batmobile The third Batmobile design was completely different from the previous ones. In addition to being used by Batman, it was also driven by Batgirl at times and served Batman through his affiliation with the Justice League. By the time Terry McGinnis discovered the Batcave, this Batmobile along with the Batwing was still present. Fourth Batmobile In the mid to late 21st century, the fourth Batmobile was a flying vehicle (as vehicles during that time can fly) that was the main transportation for the new Batman. This new Batmobile would incorporate a similar or greater range of gadgetry as previous Batmobiles and preclude the need for the Batwing. It could project a hologram of an ordinary vehicle over itself to avoid suspicion, camouflage itself in similar fashion to his Batsuit, , "Speak No Evil" and can be operated through the suit. Its top speed is said to be Mach 3. , "The Call, Part II" Sightings First Batmobile Batman: The Animated Series * "The Mechanic" Second Batmobile Third Batmobile * "Girl's Night Out" * "Chemistry" * "Beware the Creeper" Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Superman: The Animated Series * "The Demon Reborn" Batman Beyond * "Rebirth, Part I" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Static Shock * "The Big Leagues" * "Hard as Nails" Justice League * "Tabula Rasa, Part I" * "Only A Dream, Part II" * "A Better World, Part II" Justice League Unlimited * "This Little Piggy" * "Panic in the Sky" }} Fourth Batmobile * "Ascension" * "Joyride" * "Lost Soul" * "Hidden Agenda" * "Once Burned" * "Hooked Up" * "Mind Games" * "Revenant" * "Babel" * "Final Cut" * "The Last Resort" * "Sneak Peek" * "The Eggbaby" * "April Moon" * "Sentries of the Last Cosmos" * "Payback" * "Ace in the Hole" * "Untouchable" * "Inqueling" * "Speak No Evil" * "The Call" * "Betrayal" * "Curse of the Kobra, Part I" * "Countdown" * "Unmasked" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Static Shock * "Future Shock" }} Footnotes Category:A to Z Category:Vehicles